goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Les the Miz/The Lex Factor
Season 4, Episode 2: Les the Miz/The Lex Factor Aired: April 8, 2013 Previous: Linkong/Rainbow Dash and Bernstein Next: Pokémonsters, Inc./Bane and Kate Les the Miz/The Lex Factor is the second episode of MAD Season 4, 80th episode overall. Episode Summary Les the Miz: Help Les the Miz come up with a musical number in the MAD sketch! Cop Chef: One chef is also a cop to join the police force. The Lex Factor: Lex Luthor holds a reality show for villains in order to find out who he will use to fight Superman. Segments #MADvent Calendar - Been on Spring break all month? Here are some MAD moments you may have missed: #*'Tuesday, 9:00 AM:' After Veronica Mars fans raised millions of dollars to fund the movie, fans of the Office raised millions to destroy all evidence of the last four seasons. #*'Friday, 6:00 PM:' The new Tom Cruise movie about humanity abandoning Earth opens (Oblivion), causing humanity to abandon Earth. #*'Wednesday, 8:00 PM:' Nicki Minaj is late to American Idol, because she is watching this! #Opening Scene #Les the Miz (Movie Parody of Les Misérables / Spoof on the Miz, an American professional WWE Champion) (MAD Music segment) #Animated Marginals segment #Expect 15-Minute Delays on Playground Slide (Animated by Mike Wartella) #Irish Scream Shampoo (Brand Name Parody of Irish Spring) (Ad Parodies segment) #MAD Security Cam - Zoo (MAD Security Cam segment) (Stop-motion Cartoon segment) #The Less You Know - Pokéballs (Video Game & TV Parody of Pokémon) (The Less You Know segment) #'Cop Chef' (TV Parody of COPS and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Top_Chef ''Top Chef]) (Ad Parodies segment)'' #Spy vs. Spy - House Cannon (Spy vs. Spy segment) (Stop-Motion Cartoon segment) #Animated Marginals segment #Real Life Heroes (Live-action Cartoon segment) #Pillow Fight (Animated by Mike Wartella) #'The Lex Factor' (TV Parody of the X Factor / Spoof on DC Comics super villain, Lex Luthor) #Credits #5-second Cartoon - (from Pillow Fight) (5-second Cartoon segment) Trivia *This is the first appearance of the Less You Know segment, and the only time the Miz, Les Misérables, Veronica Mars, Oblivion, and Top Chef get spoofed. *This is the second time NBC's the Office and the X Factor were referenced. *This is the third time a British/Foreign film gets spoofed on MAD. The first was Episode 53 and the second was Episode 60. *This is the eighth time The Smurfs definitely appeared on MAD. *16th appearance of the MAD Security Cam segment. *This is the 43rd time Spy vs. Spy was done in stop-motion. *'The Lex Factor' was done in a distinct style of flash animation that, up until now, has never been in the show. Voices *James Barbour - John Cena and Cop Chef Announcer *Hugh Davidson - Kane, Cop Chef, and Hero *Eden Espinosa - Khloé Kardashian and Flashlight-and-John Cena-Toy Seller *Clare Grant - Demi Lovato, Pokémon Trainer, and Pillow Fight Kid *Dan Milano - Time Machine Wizard, Man on Walkie-Talkie, and Papa Smurf *Rob Paulsen - Lex Luthor, Irish Scream Shampoo Announcer, Police Chief, and Soda Seller *Rachel Ramras - Britney Spears, Amanda Waller, Pillow Fight Kid, and Boy on Slide *Kevin Shinick - The Miz, Superman, Mario Lopez, Hulk Hogan, Boy on Slide, Cop, Man with Cue Cards, Real Life Hero Announcer, and the MADvent Calendar Announcer *Dana Snyder - Gargamel, Vince, and Cop Category:MAD on Cartoon Network Episodes Category:MAD on Cartoon Network Episodes (Season 4) Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:April 2013 Episodes